LA NOCHE
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Misterios, poder, noche, oscuridad, frió, magia, eternidad... Y todo lo que vosotros queráis imaginar... El amor incluso en la oscuridad aparecerá... Hago responsable a las Musas (a pesar de sus miradas asesinas)... Por fa ¡Reviews! -Slahs, one-shot, criaturas sobrenaturales- Nuestra obsesión y el chocolate claro... "Magicae in te"


_**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, no son míos… Sólo los puse en esta historia por diversión "sana"… XD**_

_**Espero que os guste, todo es culpa de las musas os lo aseguro… Estaré esperando sus comentarios…**_

_**Slash, criaturas sobrenaturales….**_

_**.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***********-LA NOCHE-****************-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**_

Siento que ya no puedo más, que me hundo en un mar profundo que me absorbe como la misma oscuridad de esta noche gélida. He caminado ya tanto tiempo, que mi alma cansada ya casi no le puede dar fuerza a mi cuerpo… Sigo caminando en esta noche larga, escondiéndome del día pues en el pereceré, vivo en un letargo, pero es que en realidad no vivo… Camino, me alimento de ese líquido que sacia me ávida sed, pero en realidad resulta ser veneno como las palabras insidiosas que matan las almas, pues me mantiene atado a un destino oscuro, solitario…

Somos incomprendidas las criaturas de la noche, yo no le quito todo a nadie, ni la vida sólo un poco de esa sustancia oscura y almizclada en muchas ocasiones, pero la persona luego ya no recuerda nada y llega segura a su casa, un poco más cansada de lo normal… Pero nada que no mejore con comida y un buen descanso, que me aseguro que tenga infundiéndole un sueño profundo y relajante… A comparación de otros, les tengo mucha consideración a aquellos mortales que nos sirven de sustento, no se porque, pero siempre algo me ha dicho dentro de mi que dichas acciones agradarían a mi pareja y lo seguía haciendo aun sino conocerle... Lo hacia sólo por el pensamiento de su intangible existencia…

Tengo todo lo que necesito, pero no lo que tanto he deseado… "_Algún día nos encontraremos en la noche mágica y permaneceremos juntos por la eternidad"_, antes me decía esas palabras con seguridad, pero ahora en este camino me resigne a no encontrarte, porque quizás ya te me perdiste en las redes del tiempo.

Camino sobre los muros de la ciudad, observo las maravillas de la noche, la luna me acompaña regalándome misterio, silencio, frío y poder. Pero todo eso no lo comparto, pues no tengo con quien hacerlo. Allí… escucho a mis otros compañeros que igual que yo viven en las horas noctambula, los siento cerca pero no los veo y cuando lo hago se que no son ellos. Son parte de mis noches pero no de mi vida.

Otra noche más que llega a su final y vuelvo a mi refugio una cueva subterránea oculta, con todas las comodidades de una mansión al igual que riquezas acumuladas en siglos de vivir en este mundo esperándote, observando los cambios y como se consume a si misma la humanidad, llevándonos a todos nosotros con él, que sin que lo sepan también formamos parte de ellos y de su mundo, uno que no es respetado como tal. Pues muchos no conocen la comunión mágica que podemos tener con la tierra y disfrutar de los placeres de sus magníficos dones.

A punto de entrar a mi morada, escucho esa voz… Vaya que sí la escucho y mi ser se estremece por completo, al pasar cerca de un árbol le veo y mi ser entero se estremece…

-Es hora de reencontrarnos en las redes del tiempo y las poderosas horas nocturnas, con la luna y las estrellas como testigo- palabras entonadas en ese acento, con ese tono ¡oh esa voz bendita de mis sueños! Esos ojos me observan fijamente y esos pozos profundos, ventanas del alma, son los que me han mirado tantas veces en los sueños, que me decían insistentemente que encontraría a mi pareja destinada.

-Creí que no llegarías…- le digo con palabras incrédulas.

Él sonríe de medio lado descruzando sus brazos para rodear mi cintura y si no fuese una criatura de la noche como él, me hubiese preguntado en que momento se movió…

-Ya era hora ¿no crees?- Murmuro lleno de un indescriptible alivio, sintiendo como nuestros alientos se mezclan, entrelazándonos en un abrazo férreo y permitiendo que nuestras energías se reconozcan.

-Ahora no pienso perderte, ni en la otra vida… Para siempre- Me dice con su voz hipnótica y una sonrisa de medio lado estampada en su pálida tez.

Sonrió conmovido por todas las imágenes que danzan en nuestras mentes, le respondo con un -Para siempre- y sellamos la promesa con un beso.

_Y yo que ya había aceptado mi destino de soledad, resignado a que mi pareja ya no estaba en este mundo temporal, pero ahora compartimos este paraíso oscuro… Que ningún mortal imagino._

_**/.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***********-Nox-**************** -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*./**_

_**Divagaciones: **_

_**Aún estoy indecisa, por culpa de las musas, pero les dejo a ustedes el identificar quien es quien… ¿vale?**_

_**De todos modos aquí estaré para responder cualquier pregunta o si no para levantar un escudo ¡no me lancen muchos hechizos!**_

_**Esperaremos sus reviews con ansias, especialmente las musas, son unas locas por ellos… Más adictas que al chocolate… (Mirada soñadora de Lunática)**_

_**Musas indagadas: ¡Oye!**_

_**Lunática inocente: Ups…**_

_**¿Comentarios, galletas, dulces, hechizos, preguntas?**_

_**Ya saben como lo amo…**_

_**¡Chocolates a montones por comentar!**_

_**Y Un caramelito de limón por leernos (Es que alguien me arto de ellos) muahaha**_

_**Musas: ¡Loca!**_

_**Lunática: Así me aman…**_

_**Musas indiferentes: Sí claro…**_

**¡LA MAGIA EN TI!**


End file.
